1. Technical Field
The present application relates to faucet stepped legs and assembly method.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to the plumbing field and generally to water faucets.
Faucets are generally installed to a sink deck where the supply lines are connected to hot or cold water valves that are located beneath the sink. This operation can be awkward working under the sink. There can be obstructions like the drains in the way, along with being a tight and dark area. An installer usually has to lie on his back looking awkwardly at the connections to the faucet. In addition, the installer may have drippings, dirt accumulated during years of use and other debris which may fall on him and make the working environment very unpleasant. This makes it a harder challenge while using tools to connect the supply lines properly.